


Such Small Scenes

by Bettaken (IO_3401)



Series: Year of the Riceball [1]
Category: Fruits Basket, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Angst with a Happy Ending, Chinese Zodiac, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Family Dynamics, Feels, Fruits Basket au, Heavy Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Meet the Family, Mental Health Issues, Other, Past Suicide Attempt, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, References to Addiction, References to Depression, References to Drugs, References to Illness, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zodiac themed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IO_3401/pseuds/Bettaken
Summary: Midoriya didn’t know how he found himself in this mess. Living with his teacher, two other equally awkward teens, and his childhood bully who seems to hate him with a passion. Weird. The fact that they 're haunted by a family curse that turns them into animals when he hugs them? Even weirder. The weirdest thing perhaps is probably that this is now normal to him.Things couldn’t possibly get any more unusual.Right?-The BNHA Fruits Basket AU I've been planning! You don't need to have seen Fruits Basket to read





	1. Colour Morning

Izuku strolled through the woods leisurely, bright green eyes glancing between the unfamiliar shapes and shadows of the trees. It was early, bright sunlight casting shallow shadows over the treetops, painting them unusual shades of dark blue where light failed to chase it away. A gentle breeze swayed the pines softly, chilling the air. Izuku hugged his jacket tighter around himself.

The dirt path he followed was scuffled with various footprints, a sign a number of people had been here before him. At least he knew he wasn’t completely lost then.

The messy-haired teen reached back into his pocket, pulling out his phone and reloading the map. The service here was spotty, so it took a minute to load before the map came back up.

”I guess I‘m going the right way, then?” He murmured softly to himself, looking around again before continuing down the beaten path. 

The area seemed largely uninhabited for the most part. He had only seen a handful of houses going this way, and this stretch of path particularly seemed isolated. He wasn’t from here, not this side of the city at least. He had only been here a few days now, having left the more prosperous neighborhood of his grandfather’s just last week to take up living on his own- or at least he was trying to. So far, it was okay but he was still incredibly lost to the quiet woodsy area of downtown Musutafu. Not that he didn’t relish the quietness he was unaccostumed to in comparison to busy city life- it was a nice break and he intended to enjoy it while it lasted. Only the emptiness of it all was a little unnerving. Waking up in the middle of the night thinking a bear might be outside his tent wasn’t exactly ideal, anyhow.

Now, it was just a matter of finding (or attempting to) the familiar brick path he knew came through here, so he could get to school. Izuku wasn’t running late, but he didn’t intend to fall to that if he got lost again.

He yipped slightly when he stumbled over a rock he’d been too lost in thought to notice.

He managed to catch himself. On another rock. 

Midoriya hissed to himself, pushing back onto his feet. He didn’t face plant surprisingly, but a fresh new scrape on his palm greeted him with a cherry-red glisten. 

“Great.” He huffed and just clenched the hand shut. Nothing he couldn’t deal with at school. 

Izuku continued down the path, using the phone in his good hand to navigate. 

Several minutes passed before he finally came to another sign of civilization. A simple two-story house, with a more traditional aesthetic than most he’d seen.  At first it looked empty, abandoned almost, until he caught the sight of incense burning on the open porch. He stared for a moment, before he caught himself and continued on the path, trying not to stare too much as he passed.

Then it caught his sight. Izuku’s eyes practically burned into the stone objects as he stilled. He paused completely, turning to give a curious glance at the pieces. He wasn’t even aware of the other presence there until a sharp voice had him jumping in surprise.

”You like the Zodiac?”

”Huh?” Midoriya glanced up. A boy looking his age had somehow crept into his vision and was now sitting and dangling his legs off the porch. His wild dark hair matched his warm eyes and stuck out almost blindingly.

”I couldn’t help but notice you staring. You like them?”

”Oh. Oh! Y-yeah...sorry for staring...” Midoriya mumbled off bashfully, a little embarassed he had been caught staring.

”No, it’s fine. You can come look, you know. I really don’t mind.”

”Are you sure?” Izuku was asking, not noticing that he was already walking over. The stones were perfectly round and smoothed out. Twelve of them, all painted whimsically after animals he immediately recognized. He studied them carefully, as it they were something precious.

”They’re really nice.” He smiled.

”You think so? I made them last night, just out of boredom. Nothing special.” The kid spoke, shrugging and watching Izuku with an amused look.

”You made these?” The wonder in his eyes made the boy laugh.

“Uh, yeah. Thanks I guess?”

Midoriya hummed in thought, looking them over again.

”You forgot the cat.”

He immediately bit his tongue down, not realizing he’d said it out loud.

”What?”

“Uh...the cat?”

The other snorted. “Like from the old Chinese legend you mean?”

”Yeah, that one...seeing those reminded me of it.”

”Huh. I haven’t met many people who know it. That’s...interesting.” He shuffled slightly, resting his chin in his hand. He looked like he was waiting for him to continue, so he did.

”I guess that...well, as a kid my mom used to tell me all those old stories, I love them so much. She’d tell me them and I’d cry because I felt so bad for the cat. I would always laugh and say I wanted to be one with it so it wasn’t so lonely and she would just laugh.” He laughed softly in embarrassment, feeling a little strange talking about something so personal with a stranger, but the warm look he gave him didn’t feel as bad.

”That’s sweet.” Izuku met his eyes again. “That story I mean. Though I’m sure the ‘cat’ is glad it has a fan.” His expression held something deeper, but for whatever reason, Izuku couldn’t read it. He didn’t pry.

”Thanks. I know it’s a little childish, but I’ve always like it.” He trailed off with an awkward laugh, looking down again shyly.

”No, I think it’s kind of sweet in a way. What’s your name?”

”Oh uh, Izuki Midoriya. And you?”

”Hitoshi. Shinsou Hitoshi. I don’t think I’ve seen you around Midoriya, do you live here?”

Izuku bit his lip nervously. “No. Yes. I mean, sort of? I...moved here I guess.”

Shinsou laughed. “You guess? Where _do_ you live? I don’t know if you noticed but this place isn’t that inhabited.” 

“Just down the road a little ways. It’s a long story.” A little white lie couldn’t possibly hurt.

”Ah, I see. Do you go to one of the local schools then?”

”Yeah, I attend Yuuei.” 

“Yuuei?” Shinsou tilted his head curiously.

“I got in on a scholarship, I’m a first year there.”

”Makes sense. I thought I recognized you from somewhere.” Izuku’s green eyes immediately brightened.

”Oh, you go to UA then?”

”Yep! I’m a first year too, Class 1-C.”

”O-oh, right.” Looking him up and a down, he felt a little stupid for not noticing the uniform under his jacket. “I’m class 1-A.”

”1-A, huh. You’re a smart kid then?”

“I guess...” Izuku trailed off, glancing back down the path. Speaking of which, he probably should get going soon. Shinsou seemed to catch his gaze.

”You want to walk together then?”

The green-haired teen stared at him for a moment, momentarily baffled. “Walk together?”

”Yeah, that’s what I said. I mean, we’re going the same way anyways, right? Why not?”

He could never say no to an offer, especially such a nice one. “Ah, sure! If you want to, of course.” 

Shinsou grinned, jumping down from the porch and standing to his full height. “Well yeah, why else would I have asked?” He had to look up to meet his gaze. It probably was the hair, but he seemed to tower over him by almost half a foot.

”Sorry...?”

”No, don’t apologize. Let’s just start going, yeah? Midoriya was it?”

”R-right.” 

He quickly found Shinsou practically leading him, having to quicken his pace to match the taller of the two’s bigger strides. It was quiet between them, the taller teen making no move to speak and Midoriya being too awkward to initiate anything. Not that he minded anyways. He was grateful enough the other felt kind enough to even offer going with him. A particularly strong gust of wind rattled the pines around them, scenting a rather fragrant bout of their leaves in their direction. Midoriya smiled softly too himself, still enthralled by the scenery.

”Looks like we’re getting a storm today.” Shinsou commented out of the blue, earning a small squeak from Izuku.

”Oh? Did the weather say something?” Midoriya glanced up at the sky. It was completely clear, with the slightest dusting of orange in the distance from the dying sunrise.

”Nope. Just got a feeling. It’s sort of like my sixth sense if you will.”

“Oh.”

”So, you haven’t lived here long?” Shinsou had on a content and blank look, distantly gazing out.

”Yeah. Well, no. I haven’t live in this exact area, but I was born and raised here in Musutafu. I haven’t ever lived anywhere else really. How about you?”

Hitoshi shook his head. “I’ve only been here maybe two months now. I used to live in a tiny town just an hour out, but my mom got sick recently so she’s staying with my aunt and I’m here with my uncle and cousin.

Something told him there was more to it than that but the subtle shift in tone and the way his eyes averted told Midoriya not to push. “I see. I hope she gets better, then.”

“Thanks, me too. I’m real close with my mom. It’s always been the two of us but this place is nice I suppose. When she gets better I’m she’ll come down and visit, I feel like she’d enjoy this.” He shrugged absently, gesturing out at the scenery.

”That’s really sweet.” Midoriya hummed before he suddenly piped up. “Oh, then you’re kind of like me. It’s the same with me and my mom, I was really close with her.”

 _Was_.

Izuku wanted to slap a hand over his mouth. He winced, trying to walk faster. Shinsou seemed to catch onto it, glancing back at him with this look he knew way too well. The word hung in the air.

 _Was_.

”Is your mom not here anymore or something?”

No. No don’t answer it. Be quiet, be quiet-

“No, uh...she died a while ago.” The words seemed to rush out on their own accord. Izuku quickly stared down at his pacing feet. He was such an idiot. Why did he have to open his mouth and ask anything? This was a horrible idea. Pathetic. Just pathetic. Shinsou was just going to look at him with the same look he kept getting back then. Those pitiful eyes, those ‘ _I know what happened to you_ ’ eyes. Just burning into his skin. He shouldn’t have said anything.

”I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.” The boy was looking at him, but Izuku refused to meet his gaze. He knew what was coming so he spoke out first.

“Why? It’s not your fault, you didn’t do anything. ” Izuku inwardly groaned at how small and weak his voice suddenly sounded. Stupid.

”Yeah, I guess. I just don’t know what else to say. That...really really sucks. You don’t deserve that. I’m sorry that happened I mean. I wish it hadn’t.”

He finally looked back at him. Shinsou wasn’t giving him the look. He was just...frowning. To himself.

”It’s fine. I’ve had my time to grieve and move on. Can’t stay stuck on the past forever, you know? I just...I don't like to talk about any of that."

”I guess that’s true. I won't push.” It went uncomfortably silent again. Izuku decided to at least try changing the subject. 

”Have you ever been to Khai’s Café? You seem like you’d like coffee and you look a little tired.”

The other snorted.

”I’m always tired.”

”Then you’d love it. They happen to have the best iced coffee in this whole area.” 

The corner of Hitoshi’s lip twitched into a smile. “Is that so?”

”Yup!”

”Too bad I prefer hot coffee.”

” _Hot_ coffee? How can we be friends now?” 

Shinsou paused to snort and shake his head with a small smile.

A few minutes later, they were back on the main road and heading in the school’s direction. Midoriya forced himself to remember the way so next time he wouldn’t get as lost so easily. They made occasional small talk, filling the silence on the way comfortably even if he felt a little awkward. Hitoshi mostly asked questions about places in the area, people he knew and any cool shops or hangout places he could think of. Midoriya couldn’t name many, him being him, but it was pleasant. 

When they reached the school they split ways, leaving Izuku back by himself. 

He found his way through the semi-familiar hallways, picking his way to his classroom. He arrived a little later than he normally would have, so most of the class was already there by the time he found his seat.

Tsuyu offered a soft smile as he took his seat next to hers. 

“You’re a little late today, Midoriya.” 

“Yeah, I just got a little lost on my way here.” He started taking his books out.

“You know you can always stay with us.” Izuku grit his teeth. It wasn’t like this was the first time she had offered. It was way too early for him to be thinking about this.

”I don’t want to be a burden.” She opened her mouth to speak again, but he spoke up, swiftly cutting her off. “And besides, this is only temporary. Two weeks at best, probably less than that. By then I’ll be back with my grandpa. I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you for something so tiny.” Tsuyu frowned at that, but remained quiet.

”I’ll be fine on my own.” The words came out rushed and she must have known what he was thinking. Tsuyu understood, even if the look she gave him was cross. Izuku just offered a small reassuring smile, making her sigh. Before she could get anything else in, something seemed to catch her attention and she was perking up excitedly.

”Oh, so did you hear? Todoroki made some girl cry or something. That’s why Aizawa isn’t here yet.”

”What?”

”Yeah, apparently some girl from one of the other home rooms confronted him and confessed her ‘undying love’. Todoroki actually shoved her away and just ran off. She was a crying mess and Aizawa had to go hunt her down to make sure she was okay.”

”Wha- that happened just now?” The green-eyed teen glanced around the classroom. Just as she said, everyone but  Todoroki and their teacher was there.

”Just a minute before you showed up.”

Midoriya’s brows furrowed in thought. His eyes returned to the boy in question’s desk. Todoroki had always been one for being a bit of a loner. And a little apathetic he supposed. Any emotion he showed was dulled out and bland, and he typically seemed to prefer being by himself. Something about it had always made Izuku’s skin crawl in morbid curiosity, but he never acted on it. It wasn’t as if they even talked. He wouldn’t be surprised if the other didn’t even know he existed. Still, this was surprising or at least questionable. Sure, he was always being fawned over by other students, something he didn’t seem to care for at all, but such a harsh response was the last reaction he’d expect grime someone so... _mellow_.

”I hope he’s okay.” Midoriya mumbled out half to himself. Tsuyu’s expression softened slightly.

”I knew you’d say that. I mean, you’re not wrong to think that either. He does get a lot of unwarranted attention. It probably just got to him.”

”You’re probably right. I-“

Their conversation was cut short as the door pushed open with a _click_. The whole class seemed to silence immediately. Aizawa stood in the doorway, his normally expressionless face contorted in an annoyed look. Todoroki walked in beside him, eyes cast down with a trademark blank look. He wasted no time finding his way back to his seat. Aizawa was a still for a painstakingly long moment. His dark gaze swept over the silence, sending more than a few shudders through the class. The silence was intense, finally breaking under his stern voice.

”Can anyone tell me what we do when the teacher isn’t in the classroom?” The malice in his voice was clear.

He didn’t give much time, only a few seconds of silence passing before he spoke again.

”Could _Mina_ _Ashido_ tell me what we do when the teacher isn’t in the classroom?”

Mina immediately jumped in her seat. “A-ah! Oh, we uh...we remain in our seats?”

”And?”

”Uh...stay quiet?”

”Did everyone hear that? We stay quiet, right class? So would anyone please explain to me why I could hear my class talking from the end of the hall? Anyone?” Aizawa-sensei’s voice spoke sternly, venomous and rising.

Everyone stayed quiet.

”Since nobody seems to be able to give me a good answer, or even an answer in general, I think it’s time for a pop quiz.” 

Several people started to groan, but they were immediately silenced by the death glare he turned back on the class. Izuku sighed, and beside him Tsuyu quietly chuckled to herself. 

Home room was exhausting, the period passing by agonizingly. Midoriya was ninety-eight percent sure he barely got a passing grade on the quiz at best. The rest of his classes went by much quicker and smoother, but today still managed to feel off. Normally his favorite period of the day, fourth, put him in a more excited mood, but even that class felt a little numbing. The classes he had with Tsuyu and Mei he spent talking with them whilst they worked as they usually did, while with the others he just kept to himself. The second school ended he was already wishing his two friends goodbye before he headed to work. It was an easy enough job, but by the time he was out the sun was already setting. It seemed like these days he barely had any time to himself. 

Soon enough, the day was over and he was back to walking home by himself. The sun had dipped below the horizon, warm orange lighting quickly fading into a darkness, a mirror to the sunset that morning. Stars twinkled in the night sky, growing more abundant and bright the further from the city he walked. He used his flashlight and the sparse moonlight to find his way through the thicket, and back to his tent. He passed the house from earlier, hearing laughter through the walls that must have belonged to Shinsou. He continued on down the beaten path. Izuku was still mildly terrified of these woods, half expecting any wild animal to jump out at him the second he grew distracted. Of course that never happened, and before long he was back at his small campsite.

Wasting no time in hurrying inside and changing into his pajamas, he zipped himself into the sleeping bag. Any other night he might have tried starting a fire, but the idea still made him a little nervous. It wasn’t like the tent wouldn’t heat up with his body heat soon anyways. Snuggling in further, he allowed his eyes to slip shut. Exhaustion didn’t have any trouble creeping up on him, and only a few minutes passed before he felt himself start to drift off. 

Izuku didn’t dream that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay so I really dislike this first chapter  
> But things will get better the more into this story I get!  
> Anyhow, this will half follow the show and half be complete divergence. I’m really excited for what I have planned out, and I hope you guys like it too :)


	2. Whirlwind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I wasn’t sure if I wanted to keep this up considering I have two other works I’m focused on, but the Fruits Basket reboot coming out just a few days ago gave me a ton of inspiration so here I am :) If you haven't seen it yet, I HIGHLY recommend watching it if you can! I literally cried over it, it's so good ahhh

Shinsou hummed quietly to himself, no specific tune in mind. The house was eerily quiet, save for the gentle beat of rain on the rooftop and occasionally crack of thunder. It was nearly peaceful even, save for the brooding presence sitting just a few feet away. He did his best to ignore him, carding through a box of cheap tea bags and picking a few out. He grabbed chamomile for himself and peppermint for Todoroki. Hopefully, he decided to show up before Aizawa grew even more irritated.

Without much thought, he glanced back at Aizawa.

“What flavor do you want?”

“Earl Grey.” Aizawa didn’t even bother meeting his gaze. He remained sitting down at the small dining table at the center of the room. He was flipping through an old dog-eared novel Shinsou swore he’d seen him read four other times now. The teen wrinkled his nose at the choice in tea, but the jab he had in mind sounded like it would only stir his teacher up more, so he kept it to himself.

The tea bags were set in their respective mugs before he emptied the kettle’s boiling contents inside. He struggled to grasp all three but carefully moved to sit down across from Aizawa at the coffee table. The brewing liquid almost immediately seemed to fill the air with potent mixing scent of sweet herbs. Shinsou breathed it in, relishing the scent. His teacher acknowledged him with a soft snort, taking the mug from his hands and pulling it closer. His eyes never left the page he was currently studying. The two sat wordlessly together, sipping the hot drinks in silence.

Thunder crackled again loudly, followed by the sound of the rain pummeling the earth even harder in quick succession.

Shinsou sighed. “I knew it was going to be bad tonight. ‘Hope that kid’s okay...”

Fifteen minutes passed. Shinsou had long since finished his chamomile, having scarfed it down the moment it wasn’t hot enough to give him a 2nd-degree burn. Too lazy to head off to his room for the night, he made another cup and stayed playing games on his phone.

The loud sound of rain sharpened ad the door slid open, but neither of the two of them bothered looking up. Todoroki stood unsure in the doorway, slightly out of breath and soaked to the bone in rainwater. His clothes clung to his skin, making him shiver uncontrollably. The teen wasted no time in kicking off his wet shoes and practically slamming the door shut. He carefully glanced between the others, but neither bothered even glancing his direction. Shinsou awkwardly coughed.

“You’re soaking wet. Go change before you flood my whole house.” Aizawa stated simply, apathetic as ever.

“I was checking on the garden.”

“I don’t care. Go change, now.”

Shouto scoffed, but he trudged to his room anyway. A few minutes passed before he returned in an old shirt and faded joggers. He moved to the coffee table, calmly taking his seat next to Shinsou. Shinsou pushed a somewhat lukewarm cup of tea towards him, earning a quiet thanks in response. Shinsou took a sip of his own, casting his eyes up.

“So,” Aizawa leaned back after a few moments of quiet, annoyance dripping heavy in his tone. “Are we going to talk about today’s incident? Or are you going to keep up with that bratty tantrum of yours?” The older man had finally looked back, a cold stare focused on Todoroki. Shouto blinked once before turning an equally nasty glare back.

“It wasn’t my fault.”

“I never said it was.”

“Then stop talking about it like I’m the one to blame.”

“You _are_ the one at fault here. Do you expect me to cover up everything for you, to bend everyone else so poor Shouto doesn’t have to feel guilty when he messes up? If you expect that then you should leave. I’m not your father and I’m certainly not going to bend the rules for you like he does. Grow up.” Aizawa growled, slamming his book shut. The look on his face could kill if it was anyone else. Todoroki glared back with equal intensity, fists clenching until his knuckles had gone white.

“It wasn’t my fault-”

“Stop with the excuses, already.”

“Why do you care so much!?” Todoroki raised his voice considerably. “It’s not like you to even care. If I get suspended your job isn’t on the line. You should care less.”

“You’re right, I should. And I would be able to if your dad wasn’t down my throat trying to keep you out of trouble. You do realize he gets informed every time you do something like this, right?”

Todoroki stilled.

Aizawa sighed, shoulders slumping as his glare softened. “I’ve been trying to sweep all of these small incidents under the radar. If this was anyone else you already know I would have them expelled instantly. I doubt Enji would take kindly to me doing that, and I’m doing my best to keep you here, but you’re making it difficult.”

Shouto still remained quiet. He averted his eyes down to the glass in front of him, jaw clenching in thought. It went eerily quiet. Shinsou took a long sip of his tea.

Thunder crackled overhead again, shifting something heavy in the atmosphere. Shinsou felt it like a strange weight on his head, uncomfortably squirming where he sat. An unusual sense of impending something burned in his stomach. The room stayed awkwardly quiet, and as much as he would have liked the rest of the argument to play out, the strange feeling was too bothersome to ignore.

“So,” Shinsou hesitantly spoke, squirming again. “...it feels like the weather is getting worse, huh?”

Silence.

“I can’t help but feel like something bad is going to happen.”

Aizawa exhaled in dull annoyance.

“Landslide.”

Shinsou scoffed at his casual attitude. As if a _landslide_ was just a normal occurrence and only a slight inconvenience. “And you’re not worried?”

Shouto seemed to perk somewhat, looking up for a second to look at Shinsou curiously.

“No. It won’t hit us. Feels like it’s going to hit a little ways west from here. We’re not in its area at all. That land is unoccupied.”

Shinsou’s brow lowered in thought as he shifted again. He felt around in the strange feeling, looking until he hit it. Whatever it was was definitely stronger west from where they were, and it was brewing. His thoughts strayed back to the kid from that morning. Midoriya Whatshisface or whatever. The weird one that had somehow gotten lost in an entirely isolated area. Something about that seemed to _click_.

Shinsou stood up.

Aizawa gave him a stern look almost immediately. “I hope you don’t plan on going out into that.” His voice held warning, not suggestion.

“I’m just checking something. I think someone I know is out there.” He finished as he moved to get his shoes from beside the door. Todoroki pushed to his feet, looking a little confused but less irritated.

“Whose stupid enough to be out in weather like this?”

“A kid I know. Well, kind of. I met him this morning.”

“I see.”

“Todoroki, where do you think you’re going?” Aizawa was back to glaring daggers at Shouto. The teen turned to him with a blank look.

“Outside.”

“This conversation isn’t over.”

“We can finish it later.”

Aizawa watched the two finish getting ready. He would have demanded he stay, but the subtle nervousness evident in Shinsou's rushed movements told him to leave it for now. Shinsou pulled the door open, marching out into the rain with Shouto trailing behind him. Lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating their figures. The door closed, silencing the room once again.

* * *

 

Midoriya jumped awake. His breath came in hot, heavy pants. His skin was uncomfortably sweaty, making his clothes stick to his skin hotly despite the obvious chilliness. The contrast between the frigid air and his overheating body was enough to make his head throb and stomach churn in nausea. At first, he was completely confused when only darkness met his eyes. Then he remembered where he was. Midoriya rubbed at his watery eyes, yawning at the drowsiness still tugging at his eyelids and begging him to go back to sleep. He laid back down, ready to give in.

Thunder crackled noisily, followed by an ear-shattery clash of lightning. Izuku jumped again, yelping in fear. His head came into one of the tent’s poles with a dull thud, earning him another painful throb of a headache. He stilled completely, heart beating erratically. The lightning flashed again. Izuku breathed out in relief. It was just a storm, nothing that scary. He was extremely glad that he had invested that portion of his money into the rainproof tarp now. He lay back down. He wasn’t sure if sleeping through the storm would be possible, at least not right away, but he was willing to try.

He must have been there for nearly an hour. That’s what it felt like, at least.

He couldn’t seem to fall asleep whatsoever. He tried staying still to lull sleep on, but the longer he stayed, the worse he felt. He should feel freezing with how cold it was, but his body felt like it was internally boiling. The headache grew more intense with each passing minute, and now his throat had decided to remind him of how thirsty he was. The back of it itched so bad he had to get up so he could wheeze without accidentally choking. He quickly gave up on trying to sleep, reaching around for the water bottles he’d kept with him. His hands only felt empty plastic, earning a groan of annoyance.

He sat all the way up to reach around for his phone. He turned on its flashlight when he found it, using the blinding light to find his shoes. He paused when he remembered they were outside his tent, definitely soaked and brimming with rainwater by now. Well....barefoot it was then. He grabbed an armful of the bottles and got up to leave.

Izuku glanced back one last time. The photo he had set up against his sleeping back was still there. He pressed a quick kiss to it.

“I know it’s a little late and I should be trying to sleep. I’m just going to run over to the spring for a minute, I’ll be back right away. Sorry, mom.”

Inko’s still face smiled back at him all the same.

Crawling on to his knees, Izuku unzipped the tent and moved to step out. He was eager to get this done so he could sleep again. Hopefully, he wouldn’t be as groggy or hot in the morning either.

His heart immediately stopped.

His phone’s flashlight was enough to illuminate the faces of the figures towering in front of him, even in the stark darkness. Shinsou Hitoshi stood a few feet away, followed by another figure. Shinsou and the figure immediately glanced in his direction at the light and the sound of the zipper, ruining any chances of closing it back up and pretending not to be there. As they turned to him, the other person’s face came into view. Izuku’s heart sank further. He didn’t have trouble recognizing the same kid he had found himself caught on the past few weeks. Todoroki. He stared at them blankly, before panic finally set in. His mouth dropped in a surprised yelp as he stumbled back.

“Ah! Shinsou-”

Izuku was cut off by a sharp laugh. He lowered his brows in pure confusion and hurt. Shinsou was laughing and failing to stop it with the hand that came over his mouth. 

“Oh my god, oh my god- you're sleeping out in this in a tent? A _tent_?” He laughed harder, and Izuku immediately felt the heat rise to his cheeks. Todoroki elbowed Shinsou with a disappointed look on his face.

”No!” Midoriya scrambled forward, hands flailing in panic. “Well...yes. But it’s just for now! I’m _so_ sorry if I’m not allowed to be here. I can leave if you want, I just didn’t think anyone would notice or mind because it was... kind of isolated? But I can leave! Or I can pay you- I just...I didn’t mean to get anyone mad with it, just give me the word and I’ll pack up I _swear_ -“ Izuku muttered on in panic, eyes wide in fear and embarrassment. His glossy eyes glistened as if he was close to crying. Which he was.

Shinsou shook his head, laughter dying down into a soft chuckle. “No, no, it’s not _that_ , you’re fine. Just...what the hell are you doing out _here_?”

Izuku blanked.

“You’re not living out here, are you?” Todoroki piped up, changing from his sympathetic look to send a nasty glare in his companion’s direction.

Izuku blanked again. 

“Oh my god, you are? I- I can’t-“ Shinsou erupted into another series of laughter, earning another elbow to his side from Todoroki. Midoriya was looking down in shame, clearly embarrassed. Todoroki’s heart panged. He shoved a still laughing Shinsou aside, crouching down to get on eye level with the messy-haired teen. Izuku jumped back, uncomfortable with how close they suddenly were, He looked at him in confusion, even more so when Shouto extended a hand.

”Come on, it’s wet and cold out here. You’ll get sick.”

 “Oh- I, I-“ Midoriya stumbled over his words incoherently. Todoroki raised an eyebrow, before gently tapping his shoulder.

”Stay with us tonight. We don’t live too far from here, and this storm is only going to get worse.”

”What?” Midoriya stared at him with a dumbfounded look. Todoroki sighed, continuing.

”The storm is supposed to last all night up until early tomorrow morning. I’m saying you can sleep at my place until tomorrow. Just so you don’t get sick or have trouble getting through to the main road in the morning.”

Izuku immediately shook his head at the offer. ”No, I couldn’t. I don’t want to impose- besides, I’m fine on my own.”  Right as he spoke, a crash of lightning flared out from the sky, making him flinch with a dazed expression. Shouto eyed him warily, furrowing his brow in thought. 

“You wouldn’t be imposing, Midoriya.” His green eyes darted back up in Shinsou’s direction. The boy had finally quieted down from his laughing fit and was back to his straightforward expression. “We wouldn’t be offering if we thought you’d be a nuisance.”

Todoroki nodded in agreement. “Let’s go, before the storm gets worse.” He offered up his hand for the other to take again.

”I don’t understand- No, I’m fine out here. Please don’t worry. I’d hate to be bothering you a whole night over a little storm.”

”Midoriya-“ Shinsou sighed, scratching the back of his neck. “Just until the storm passes, at least? I’d _hate_ to know you were out here in the freezing rain all night.”

Midoriya opened and closed his mouth several times, caught struggling to come up with an excuse. He finally nodded hesitantly, turning his eyes back down at his knees. “Only if you’ll have me, then.”

”Of course.” Todoroki extended his hand once more, Izuku finally taking it as he pulled himself up to his feet. He moved forward, only to pause and glance back in uncertainty and worry. “I should get a blanket or something.” He mumbled half to himself.

Shinsou shook his head a little too quickly. “Don’t worry about it, we have some back at the house. Let’s just go before it starts raining even harder.” Todoroki murmured his agreement, his grip on the other boy’s hand tightening.

“We're sure, I promise. Let’s go now-“

“Careful-“

Shouto tugged Izuku by the sleeve, urging him forward with a surprised inhale. He stumbled into the other’s grip, still looking doubtful of himself. Shinsou joined him at his other side, grabbing him so he wouldn’t fall. He was honestly way too close for comfort, but Izuku stayed quiet.

Without another word, the three headed off.

* * *

 

Aizawa didn’t expect much for when the two teens got back. Probably just a still irritated Todoroki and a tired Shinsou, coming in to drip all over and ruin his recently cleans floor. 

What he didn’t expect was exactly that, as well as another sopping wet familiar face. 

Both of the boys, as well as the new addition, turned up on the porch shivering from the icy cold, absolutely soaked to the bone in heavy rain. They were all out of breath, looking exhausted when he opened the door. 

“Sorry, we got caught up.” Shinsou muttered between breaths.

Aizawa pushed the door open all the way, narrowing his eyes on the third figure. "Care to explain why Midoriya Izuku is at my door?'  

Todoroki glanced at Shinsou, who simply shrugged. Midoriya, on the other hand, jumped in surprise, quickly casting his eyes up at the dark-haired man.

”Aizawa-sensei...!”

”Midoriya.” Aizawa quirked an eyebrow up in question, looking back at Shinsou.

"He was caught in the rain? It's a long story. I don't exactly know why myself." The teen laughed dryly. Midoriya didn't look even remotely as amused, and Todoroki was glancing back in annoyance. Shinsou moved past the two of them to step inside. Aizawa stopped him with a hand, nodding at his feet.

"Shoes. I don't want you getting mud anywhere." 

"Right." 

 Shinsou and Todoroki immediately started to take off their shoes and set them aside. Midoriya, on the other hand, looked around awkwardly and shifted in discomfort. Aizawa peered down, only to find the boy's scrawny pale feet bare and muddy. Shinsou caught it too, immediately exasperating. "You didn't bring shoes!? Who walks in the rain _barefoot_!?"

Midoriya flushed and shook his head in embarrassment. "I accidentally left them out and they got soaked. I didn't have anything else."

"Kid, you're a wreck-"

They were all cut off by the sound of loud rumbling in the distance. The ground didn't shake, but the sound only intensified into a heavy grumble of earth shifting. It effectively overpowered the sound of thunder, whirl-winding into a scary roar as it dragged on. It sounded like a heard of something huge plowing through the forest, or something massive crashing into concrete. The rain seemed to get even heavier at that. A clash of lightning darkened the sky again, making Midoriya shriek. The wind whipped up uncontrollably, drowning out his scream when he yelled out again.

"What's going on-?"

"Landslide-" Aizawa managed to speak clearly through the sound, completely unfazed. He started ushering them inside, but Midoriya remained unmoved. He looked onward with a wide-eyed expression, completely deaf to their shouts.

"Midoriya, come on," Shinsou murmured, grabbing him by the sleeve.

"That's..."

Izuku didn't even look back. He stared off emptily as the pieces seemed to fit together. Before anyone could comprehend what was going on, he was saying something incoherent and then gone. Aizawa shouted after him, but another strike of lightning revealed his running figure moving. Right in the direction of the landslide. 

"What the hell!?" Shinsou shouted after him. "Midoriya! Stop!"

He didn't hear them. The three watched as he disappeared into the distance. Aizawa didn't get a chance to complain, not when suddenly the two boys at his side were running to follow him. Aizawa cursed under his breath. These damn kids were going to be the death of him.

Without another word, he stormed after them.

* * *

 

 Shinsou looked around in full-panic, Todoroki right at his tail. Midoriya was completely out of sight. The utter darkness would have made it difficult for anyone else to spot him, but Shinsou's eyes were adjusted. Every flash of green in the corner of his eye had him stopping to check over if it was the kid after slipping or running into or something, or something worse. He hadn't even known Midoriya a full day, yet here he was looking for him like a legitimate missing friend. What kind of person just casually ran into a literal natural disaster like that? The landslide had seemingly dulled to a stop, completely quiet as if it had never happened, but he couldn't help but question if the boy had managed to get himself caught in it, or even worse. He called out Midoriya's name as loud as he could. No one answered back, but he hoped it was just because of how loud the storm. Todoroki mimicked him, calling out and looking around.

After a few achingly long moments passed, Shinsou felt sorely disappointed and even more worried. 

The two moved on, heading for the inevitable wreckage as they searched.

"Shinsou, there-" Todoroki piped up suddenly, but he already was running towards the crouched figure before the disaster. 

 "Midoriya, god- you had us worried sick." Shinsou sighed in relief as he approached Midoriya. The boy was on his knees, staring at the pile of destruction before them. The landslide had collapsed the steep hill overlooking the area. The small clearing of trees was entirely taken out, broken tree trunks violently mashed together with broken chunks of earth and rock, effectively forming a deformed mound of broken and uneven terrain. Shinsou was honestly a little amazed that so much raw destruction could have happened in what had to have been maybe two minutes tops. The area was completely unrecognizable. Something bright caught his attention, and eerily, he came to realize it was the torn tarp of a tent. Apparently, Midoriya's campsite hadn't been lucky enough to escape. 

And that's where it left Izuku- clawing uselessly on his knees through thick mud. Shinsou dully came to discern panicked muttering under the boy's breath as he did his best to dig through the disaster. He came up empty, but he kept going, breath quickening as he struggled to swallow down sobs. Shinsou frowned. Todoroki caught up, stilling at the sight before them.

"Midoriya, I'm sorry. Let's go inside okay? Before this gets any worse." Shinsou tried.

Izuku muttered something under his breath in an even more strained voice.

"I know this looks bad, but we can go through in the morning."

"I can't-" 

"Please, you're going to get sick."

" _My mom is in there_ -" Midoriya choked out, finally letting the tears slip. Shinsou's stomach dropped with a sense of dread. Todoroki looked up at Shinsou with a confused expression. He hadn't seen anyone else- and Izuku wouldn't have left his own mother behind, right? Todoroki moved to join Izuku with obvious concern on his face, but Shinsou stopped him with a steady grip.

"Your mom?"

"Y-yeah- I left her and she's still in _there_ -" Midoriya dug even harder. The mud evaded his fingers like sand. He cried out in pain, suddenly, making the two others jump. A nasty cut decorated his open palm, a sliver of a sharp broken twig embedded in the wound. Todoroki and Shinsou watched uneasily. Neither had an idea of what to do, and Midoriya wasn't leaving many options with his insistent digging. He kept going, despite the obvious exhaustion his body tremored with and the cut on his hand. He kept going even harder.

"That's enough." 

"I can't-"

Shinsou and Todoroki moved aside as Aizawa stepped forward. The older man crouched until he was leaning over Izuku. Gently, he grabbed his shoulder. Midoriya ignored him.

"Aizawa, he said his mother is in there," Todoroki stated. Shinsou shifted uncomfortably.

"She's not." Aizawa ignored them. His grip on Midoriya'as shoulder increased. Midoriya looked back with a despaired expression, eyes watering. He tried pulling away, but the moment he tried to he was collapsing face first into the mud. He tried weakly to get back up, only to collapse again. Aizawa carefully slipped an arm under his limp form, pulling the boy to his chest and lifting him effortlessly. Midoriya was unmoving when Aizawa lifted him bridal style. His eyes were closed and mouth had parted in weak little breaths.

Shinsou's frown deepened. "Is he okay?"

Aizawa moved past them and started walking back down the beaten path to the house without a word. Shinsou and Todoroki followed quietly.

When they finally set foot inside, Aizawa didn't say a thing about shoes or anything at all for the matter. He continued to carry Midoriya inside, and into one of the guest bedrooms. He laid the unconscious boy down carefully on an old futon set aside in the corner. He didn't acknowledge the other two until he started taking the boy's sopping jacket off. Glancing back, he eyed them warily.

"You two should leave now."

Todoroki lowered his brow in doubt. "He's going to be alright then, I assume?"

"We'll see. For now, go to bed."

The answer seemed decent enough. Shouto gave them one last curious look over his shoulder, before leaving the room. The distinct sound of him heading upstairs filled the empty house, before a door slammed and it was silent again. Aizawa waited a minute, before speaking up again.

"If you're going to remain persistent I recommend you make yourself useful and start some water for tea."

Shinsou agreed without complaint, turning to leave the room. 

Aizawa watched Midoriya through lidded eyes. His chest rose and fell in quick succession, and his skin had an unnaturally pale color to it. His eyes didn't fail to notice the small, numerous scars covering his torso. They were nearly as numerous as the freckles painting his shoulders and elbows. Aizawa had definitely heard more than enough about Midoriya to know everything he needed to know. So maybe it was time for a talk. 

But not yet. Aizawa watched him sleep for a few minutes, before letting his own eyes drift shut.

He could wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of short but that's more or less because I didn't want to include it in what was supposed to be the full chapter. 
> 
> TW for some potentially triggering mentions. I won't specify what because I don't like spoiling stuff, but it's in the tags so don't say I didn't warn you.

When Midoriya woke up, his whole body ached in what had to have been one of the worst subtle pains in his life. Like he was _gently_ hit by a truck repeatedly. His limbs were incredibly sore and his joints might as well have been concrete at this point. And his throat was probably the worst part. Still painfully dry and scratchy, to the point that he had to cough hard whenever it itched extra painfully. He squeezed his eyes shut, wincing at the stinging pain and trying to shield the shrewd light from blinding him. He rolled over onto his side, only to groan when another spike of pain shot up his very spent leg and something damp and heavy slid off his forehead. He could honestly fall asleep then and there again. 

He suddenly shot up, eyes widening in fear. He wasn't in his tent and everything was gone. The memories from that night flooded back in without any effort. He had been digging, trying to find mom's picture so hard when the world just spun into black. 

Shinsou, Todorki, Aizawa... they all had been there, right? or was that part a dream? As far as he knew they were entirely unrelated in every aspect. 

He slowly slid his eyes across the unfamiliar room, trying to recognize anything distinguishable The room was dimly lit via a single lamp in the corner and had virtually no directions aside from the cherry-blossom pattern blanket draped over his body. The room was entirely empty save for the futon he slept on and a small dresser that held the lamp...and the sleeping figure snoring softly a few feet away.  Their blanketed back was turned from him, but he could tell it must be Shinsou given the wild untamed hair. He frowned a little, shifting under the blankets uncomfortably. His thoughts were having trouble catching up to all this, rendering him confused. Curiously, he glanced back, only to jump in surprise.

Aizawa's eyes cracked open slowly. He took in his shivering form with skeptical doubt. 

"You're awake."

"Uh, yeah..."Midoriya hesitated over his words, flushing in embarrassment. He hadn't noticed his teacher sitting in the corner this whole time.

"How do you feel?"

 Midoriya bit his lip nervously. He shuffled over so he could keep eye contact without straining his neck. After adjusting, he carefully spoke. "I feel...not great. I'm a little sore and...my throat is burning." He rubbed at his jaw, frowning when he even felt sore _there_.

"As expected." Aizawa sat straight up, coughing under his breath at the movement. "You ran quite a distance barefoot from what I remember. You had a fever when you fainted. I did the best I could while you were unconscious, but I didn't want to give you any medicine until you woke up. And now that you are..."

Midoriya frowned but didn't resist when Aizawa came forward to sit at his side. The man lifted a scarred hand to press against his forehead. The cold of his fingers had Midoriya reeling away from the touch with a displeased grunt. 

"You're still a little warm." Aizawa got back up and left the room without another word. Midoriya watched in confusion, still not sure what he was supposed to be doing now. He didn't have time to question it further anyways, as Aizawa returned quickly. His teacher carried in a basket full of odd bottles and cases he couldn't make out in the poor lighting with his strained eyes. Aizawa set the basket down carefully as he returned to his side. 

"Why are you doing this?" Midoriya murmured before he could catch himself.

Aizawa didn't acknowledge him. He continued to take out three separate bottles which he recognized as pain relief pills, ibuprofen, and some other type of liquid of what looked like cough syrup. Aizawa measured them out, before pushing it over along with a glass of water. Midoriya took it gratefully, swallowing the pills and medicine with a wince at the bitter taste. He wasted no time in chugging the glass of water until it was empty. The water eased the painful burning in the back of his throat and immediately seemed to ease the lightheadedness he'd been subtly feeling since he woke up. Aizawa took back the glass of water and started to shuffle through the basket for something else. Midoriya muttered his thanks, before perking again.

"Would it be rude for me to..." he hesitated, biting his lip in thought. Aizawa topped what he was doing to give Midoriya a questioning look. 

"Would it be rude to ask why you're doing this?" He finished, bracing himself for his teacher's answer.

Aizawa scoffed like it was a stupid joke. "You fainted. Despite what your classmates may think, I'm not heartless enough to leave a kid in the rain after they collapse."

Izuku's cheeks reddened in embarrassment. He quickly shook his head. "No, no- not about that. I mean, what I'm trying to say is, wouldn't it be easier for you to send me to a hospital so I'd be out of your way? Why go through all this trouble for a student you barely know? It just doesn't make sense to me..."

Aizawa scoffed again. His expression carried subtle amusement, unnerving Izuku. It wasn't exactly a smile, but it was foreign enough to the apathetic teacher he knew to be troubling.

"Like I said, I'm not heartless." Aizawa returned to his basket, pulling out a first aid kit and opening it. Midoriya frowned further, still completely confused.

"I don't understand."

Aizawa had started to pull out several rolls of different sized bandages and band-aids, along with what was probably a bottle of acetone and a few cotton balls.

"I'm going to go ahead and assume that if you were living in a tent on your own in the middle of the woods, the last thing you'd want is to be sent to a hospital where legal issues could be brought up."

Midoriya opened his mouth to deny it but stopped after he ran out of any good excuses.

"I assume I'm correct, then." 

 Izuku nodded slowly. 

"I'm going to dress your wounds now. You gave yourself some nasty cuts out there. I already bandaged what I could, but it looks like they've already bled through." Midoriya followed Aizawa's movements, watching warily as the older man slowly grabbed Izuku's wrist and held his hand open. He moved his fingers out of the way as he started to undo the bandage securing his palm. A small red patch of dried blood had managed to seep through. Aizawa finished unwrapping it, having to pull a little when the end of the bandage stuck to the gash on his hand. Midoriya hissed at the sting of pain but bit his lip to keep from making any more noise. Aizawa dabbed one of the cotton balls in the peroxide and gently pressed it to the wound. The gash was a lot bigger than he thought it was. It looked like they had already pulled the splinter from it, but a cut maybe two inches long still remained. The peroxide stung, but the pain faded away when he started wrapping it up again in new bandages. Aizawa moved to his other palm, doing to the same to the still angry-red scrape there. He bitterly realized it was from the previous morning when he had been rushing to school and tripped. Aizawa moved down to his feet. 

"Can you tell me why you were living out there?" Aizawa's voice fell uncharacteristically gentle. Midoriya hissed suddenly, almost kicking the man in the face. Apparently, running out barefoot into the woods was more than enough to earn his feet blisters and scrapes of their own. Directly on the soles of his feet to make matters worse. He tried to ignore the pain as he struggled to speak.

"I didn't have anywhere else to go. Not without feeling guilty or- _Ow_!" He almost kicked Aizawa again as the peroxide was pressed against his sole. Aizawa caught him by the ankle before he could.

"...or getting in the way." Midoriya finished in a shaky breath. 

"You don't have any family to stay with? Friends?" Aizawa finished bandaging his feet. He sat back to listen.

"I have my grandfather. But right now I can't stay with him. My aunt and uncle and their kids were supposed to be moving in with him before I was. His house was too small between the six of us, so he asked for some time to build onto the house. I know I shouldn't have, but I told him I was staying with some friends so he wouldn't have to worry. As far as he knows, I'm living with my friend Tsuyu for two or three more weeks until the house is done. And Tsuyu...I think I told her I was living in a shelter on the other side of town." Midoriya told the truth. He had no reason to lie anymore. He had the feeling that Aizawa would know if he was, anyways. The last thing he needed was getting caught in a lie when he already was probably in trouble now.

"So you were planning on living in a tent for three weeks?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"I'm guessing you weren't aware this was private property."

Izuku flushed and averted his eyes. "No, I wasn't. Not until last night."

Aizawa snorted in amusement. "Most of this area, including this part of the woods, is Todoroki property."

Midoriya's eyes widened. "Todoroki? Does that mean you and...?"

"Todoroki Shouto and Shinsou Hitoshi are related to me, yes. Very distantly, but I know both of their parents personally. They would technically be my second and third cousins once removed, but I consider them my nephews." 

"Oh, I see." Midoriya's eyes turned to his newly bandaged palm. He gave it a test squeeze, curling his fingers to push on the covered wound. It throbbed painfully but wasn't as bad anymore. Quietly, he spoke up again. "Can I ask you something, sir?"

"Don't ask me if you can. Just do it."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize. What is it?"

"Back there, when I was looking for her picture, you said something." Midoriya's voice lowered like he was scared of something. He felt pathetic, but the nagging curiosity was enough to make him continue. "How did you know about my mom?"

 "I thought you would ask about that." Aizawa hummed thoughtfully. "U.A. is 'thorough' to say the least. Every school year when the list of our students come in, headroom teachers are informed about any potentially problematic students. Students with violent tendencies that managed to enroll, students with family members who are ill or dying, students with histories of illness, students with recently deceased parents...kids like you. They do this to ensure student safety supposedly, but I like to think they care _too_ _much_ about most of you. When I get this list I'm asked to keep an eye on all of these students. Anytime something new comes up I'm informed. Call it a violation of privacy, but it is helpful."

"So they told you everything? Everything?" Midoriya's voice trembled. He shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, feeling vulnerable.

"As far as I know. I was told about your struggles in junior high school as well as your mother a few weeks ago. I know you've heard this a lot and it's tiring, but I'm sorry for your loss."

The teen's expression darkened. Tears had started collecting in the corners of his eyes. He made no move to wipe them.

"Do all the teachers know?"

"That depends on what you're referring to. Only me, the school nurse, and the principal know about your history previous to enrolling to U.A. All of the teachers for your personal classes know about your mother's death."

Izuku's face twisted into a scowl. He stayed quiet, so Aizawa continued.

"If I feel a student may be in need of assistance I'm obliged to help. So now I'm going to ask you something personal, and I'm hoping you'll be honest with me. Alright?"

Midoriya nodded thoughtlessly. "Okay."

"Given this recent turn of events, I feel the need to ask you how you’re feeling. Have you been feeling depressed or suicidal recently?”

Izuku made a noise that might have been a dry laugh. “I feel like anyone would be depressed right about now." 

Aizawa lifted an eyebrow at the sarcasm in his voice.

"But no, I'm not." Izuku finally met Aizawa's gaze. The tears had dried up, but his eyes were still red and puffy. "I'm just...embarassed I guess. Embarrassed that I was stupid enough to think I wouldn't get caught, and embarrassed that everyone knows now and is going to _pity_ me. I hate that look so much. Whenever I walk down the halls I see people give it to me and it's so _embarrassing_. I feel so small and useless when people look at me like that and it makes me feel worse-" He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed at his face, forcing away the new set of tears springing up. "And the worst part is that _I_ know I don't need pity. That's the last thing I want.”

“I remember that morning like it happened just yesterday. There was nothing wrong out of the ordinary. I just woke up and got ready for school. My mom wasn’t up yet so I assumed she was still asleep, so I just left without saying goodbye. If I’d known,” The tears fell harder. “I wouldn’t have left. I would have stayed with her all day and I wouldn’t have let it happen.

But it did and now there’s nothing I can do. I accepted that a long time ago but now I’m always reminded that I messed up whenever someone talks to me or looks at me like I’m some sad orphan. It’s not fair- I hate it so much.”

Aizawa stayed quiet, listening to everything he said. He wasn’t expecting that long of an answer, but the more he went on, the more he felt everything fit into place.

“So I guess to answer your question, no. Not really. I’m super embarassed and disappointed in myself, especially now because I know you have to call CPS or something and my grandad is going to be really mad with me and I’m going to get in his way because I couldn’t wait long enough. But...I’m better.” Midoriya rambled on, still trying to rub the tears from his eyes. “I’m not going to ever let myself do anything stupid like that again.  It’s so selfish.” He finished with a sniffle, finally moving to wrap his arms around himself.

Aizawa was quiet for a few minutes. Midoriya felt his anxiety rise, still shaken and tearing up. It felt like such a relief to finally say it, but the moment the room went quiet any confidence he may have had dissipated. He was genuinely expecting his teacher to get up and leave him there. Maybe it had been too much to spill at once like that. How does someone even respond to any of that? He doubted the man would offer much comfort, so he was more so worried of the criticism he was positive was coming his way. The older man looked thoughtful, concentrating on the bandages on Midoriya’s wrists. It took him a second to snap and hide his hands under his arms. Aizawa looked him over once more. He felt extremely self conscious, remembering his torso was completely bare. They had probably taken it off him when they laid him down, given how soaked it must have been. Still, every scar her collected over the years was on view.

“I understand.” Aizawa seemed to sag slightly but he stayed stonefaced. “I lost both of my parents at a young age. It took me a long time to realize I needed to give other people something else to know me by, other than an orphan, but I eventually found my way. It’s not easy, but the best you can do right now is keep moving forward.”

Midoriya’s eyebrows furrowed in question, but he didn’t push for answers.

Aizawa didn’t give him a chance to anyway. Before another awkwardly quiet minute could pass, Aizawa pushed himself to his feet and turned to leave. Izuku watched him with thoughtful eyes, still a little stunned that the man was managing to be so calm and apathetic. He wasn’t harsh. 

He jumped when his teacher threw a roll of bandage his way, barely managing to catch it.

”I didn’t know whether or not to change some of your other bandages. If you’d like to, do it now. I recommend you get some rest. We need to talk more in the morning.”

With that Aizawa left, careful closing the door with a satisfying _click_. Izuku started at the door for a second, before releasing a sigh he didn’t know he’d been holding. The room went completely silent again, save for the still audible snores from where Shinsou slept. He panicked for a second, glancing over to make sure he’d been asleep the whole time. When he found he hadn’t moved, he relaxed and looked back at the bandage roll in hand. 

The bandages on his arms _were_ getting a little grungy. He’d been so preoccupied lately that he hadn’t changed them in what must have been weeks now. The bandages had changed from blinding white to dull beige-yellow. They were flayed and already falling apart at that paint, only staying together because of the medical tape he had to slap on every time they slipped and he’d procrastinate to do them later (which he obviously failed to do). Parts of the bandage was now muddy and completely worn from his adventures in the rain. Hesitantly, Izuku leaned forward and sniffed the wrappings, only to wrinkle his nose in disgust. 

He carefully undid the bindings, letting the loose pieces slide from his arms into a pile on the floor. Just as quickly, he wiped the old scars down with the washcloth from earlier, before wrapping them as quickly as possible so he wouldn’t have to look anymore. Once the wrapping was tight enough, he set all the material aside and laid back. His body accepted the gentle position readily, immediately making the tired strains on his body known.

Midoriya didn’t bother resisting. So much had happened and he couldn’t comprehend any of it just yet. Sleep sounded great right now. 

Slowly, he slid his eyes closed. Tears dribbled down his cheeks, but soon enough he was drifting back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s so much angst and it’s only three chapters in, yi  
> The next few chapters are entirely wholesome, so hopefully that makes up for it haha

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas or thoughts please comment them! Or if you just want to talk, comments really do make my day and are encouraging. I do my best to respond to every comment I get if I can! :)
> 
> I also have a  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/imperfecta-occulta) you can find me on


End file.
